Lua editors
While any text editor can edit Lua files, many contain additional Lua specific features. ;See also: * UI_FAQ/AddOn_Author_Resources Freeware ;B:Lua (Open Source) : Under development and will, in time, hopefully provide a useful IDE for WoW Lua script development. ;Eclipse : Eclipse + the Lua Eclipse plugin. For Windows, Mac OS X and other platforms. ;LuaEdit (Open Source) : Complete professional looking Lua IDE - Windows 98/2000/XP ;PSPad : Syntax highlighting for Lua and XML files, fully features programmer's editor. Settings for WoW have been developed, which needs to be installed, then all WOW API functions are highlighted! Look here ;LuaIDE : Integrated development environment for Lua for Windows ;SciTE: A very extensible open source editor. There are two pre-packaged versions for WoW development with Lua and XML syntax highlighting and much more: :;SciTE-WoWUI at wowinterface.com :;WoW SciTe at wowguru.com ;Notepad++ (Open Source) : A free source code editor , which supports several programming languages, including LUA and XML. ;Proton : A nice german freeware editor. XML syntax highlighting is supported out of the box, a plugin for Lua is available http://www.ghulbus-inc.de/dforgui/tools/lua_proton.zip. ;gVIM : A simple, yet complex open source editor available for many platforms. It has a slightly larger learning curve than say, Windows' Notepad, but is incredibly powerful. Contains syntax highlighting for Lua as well as many other file types. ;Smultron : Free Cocoa-based text editor for the Mac written for Mac OS X 10.4 ("Tiger"). Very good. Has LUA syntax coloring. ;Eddie : Free programmer's editor Mac OS X. Includes Lua syntax coloring and function popup plus many other features. Shareware ;QDE : Quotix Development Environment for Lua. It supports project management, autocomplete functionality, a multi-document interface, debugging and much more. Sadly doesn't include a debug mode to test scripts with. ;Zeus for Windows : IDE with Lua syntax highlighting, code folding, project management, integrated version control. The IDE is fully scriptable using Lua ;TextPad : Not an official Lua IDE however, with an available syntax file available as an addon provides great syntax highlighting. ;Edit+ : Not an official Lua IDE however, with an available syntax file available as an addon provides great syntax highlighting. You can freely download and try it for 30 days. If you find it useful and decide to keep it over 30-day evaluation period, you should pay the registration fee. Nag window remains on startup if not registered. ;EmEditor : Comprehensive text editor with Unicode support can be used both for LUA and XML. Lua syntax highlight file available at Features. ;EditPad Pro : Great notepad replacement/enhancement with a Lua add-on located on this page. Free 30-day evaluation copy of EditPad Pro or download EditPad Lite, free for non-commercial use. EditPad Lite and Pro are available for Windows and Linux. ;UltraEdit : Comprehensive programmer's text editor with coloration, code folding, autoindentation, code projects, etc. You can freely download and try it for 30 days. Syntax definitions for WoW Lua and XML are maintained here: UltraEdit WoW wordfile.txt. Commercial ;Visual Studio:How to use Microsoft Visual Studio for WoW AddOn-Development. ;TextMate:Mac OS X editor. With the Lua Bundle for syntax highlighting. More information on installing TextMate bundles. Category:Interface Customization